Daughter of Pegasus
by painted heart
Summary: Pegasus and Cecilia had a child before her death. Their daughter Jasmine grows up to be a strong duellist and loves her father but will she allow him to get away with his plans for Duellist Kingdom? Read her story and see how she fits into the world and who her friends love
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine POV

"Father are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, looking to my father in question, but with fear within me, the plans he has are beyond terrible, the lives he wishes to use for his own gain…he even frightens me these days,

"Of course! It is the only way to bring her back! The only way we can be a family again!" he says, I look down from this, he doesn't ever seem to realise the hurt that hits me every time he says things like this around me.

Mother died many years ago, I love my mother very much, not a day goes by that I don't miss her, but I accept that she is in a place where she is no longer in pain, where she can be with the angels and look down on me and protect me.

But father won't hear of it, he is desperate to have her back, he doesn't seem aware of that he is all I have and that I am his daughter, that I am family. Yet whenever he says things like this it feels like I am not, like he has forgotten who I am.

"I'm going to go to the gardens father" I say, stepping away from him, making my way down the steps in the tower we are in. Making my way through the corridors of our castle…yes castle, I love my home but at times it doesn't feel like a home, these years it has felt more like a prison.

My only salvation has been when I can leave the island, though these trips are mainly for business trips, representing my father's company, going to charities and such, I take any opportunity to be away from this place as I can.

I look down when I hear my phone going off in my pocket, I look to see who it is and smile at the name, answering it without further delay,

"Hey Mokuba" I say, having the phone to my ear,

"Jasmine! Is there any way you can get here? Seto just got defeated in a duel and he doesn't look well" he says, my eyes widen at this, Seto lost? How could that happen?

"I'll try Mokuba, I'll send word to you when I am on my way" I say, hanging up the phone after exchange of goodbyes, I hurry to my room, located in my very own tower.

My father has always loved the idea of being a king with his own castle, and me being his daughter had to be the princess in said castle with her very own tower as a bedroom.

Hurriedly I change into my blue jeans, black buckle top and my sleeveless jacket, pulling on my black knee length buckle boots, along with my belt and my elbow length black fingerless gloves. Attaching my deck pack to my belt and grabbing my shoulder strap purse, I quickly hurry out of the room, by the sound of Mokuba's voice Seto isn't good, what's shocking is that he has never lost a duel! So, who the heck could have beaten him?

"Peter, I need a lift to KaibaCorp" I say, he looks to me and nods, inclining for me to follow him, knowing we will be taking the helicopter there.

I look out to the sea watching the waves and the sky to help calm my nerves, with everything going on with my father and now this with Seto, I am going to have a lot on my mind.

Thankfully it doesn't take too long to reach the building, having the helicopter landing on the pad on the top of the building, I get out and almost instantly hit by a little body to my stomach after my feet hit the ground,

"Jasmine! Thank goodness you're here!" Mokuba says, I wrap my arms around him giving him a squeeze for comfort.

"Of course, I'm here, you know all you have to do is ask" I say, he nods at this then takes my hand and leads me inside,

"Mokuba you're going to have to explain this to me, how did Seto lose? I mean he's the greatest duellist I know, who beat him?" I ask, looking down to him in question,

"A guy name Yugi Moto, he used Exodia on him, Seto didn't stand a chance with that monster card against him, it destroyed his dragons and everything, but then he started acting differently, he was really shaken up, I'm not even sure if he came to work today" Mokuba says, I frown at this, Seto doesn't not go to work, this company is his life, he built this place from scratch against the wishes of that horrible step-father of his Gozaburo. He wouldn't just leave it without him.

Mokuba leads me to Kaiba's office, going in without needing to knock, and thankfully there he is, sat in his chair, albeit his back to us but still there,

"Seto" Mokuba says hurrying over to him, Seto turns in his chair looking to Mokuba and then looking to me, I smile at him for this, but he only hurriedly gets out of his chair and comes towards me,

"Seto –?" but I'm cut off when he pulls me into a hug, surprised beyond anything, but happily accepting a hug from him, I wrap my arms around him, my head resting on his shoulder,

"I didn't know you were coming Jasmine, forgive me otherwise I would have met you when you landed" he says, I smile at this,

"Apparently Mokuba failed to mention that he called me and asked me to come" I say, he pulls away from this and looks to Mokuba who is sitting in the chair he had previously occupied, Mokuba trying but failing to look innocent,

"Seto how did this happen, I've never seen you get beat in a duel, you're the best duellist I know" I say, my hands on his arms as his are still wrapped around my waist, looking up at him questioningly.

"I..I'm not sure, I was confident – more than confident I knew I was going to win, I was how I always am in a duel. But then he brought out those cards and summoned Exodia, it was all down to luck I'm sure" he says, I nod at this, to summon Exodia you must draw all the cards that have the pieces of Exodia to summon him, and no one until now has ever succeeded in summoning Exodia.

"Sounds like he got lucky Seto, I don't want you questioning your skills with this, you're an amazing duellist, and I don't want you thinking any differently" I say, he nods at this, his head resting on top of mine.

"What brought this guy to duel you anyway? Were you challenging them?" I ask, looking to him curiously, he walks over to his chair behind his desk, Mokuba coming to sit in the chair besides me in front of Seto's desk.

He leans back into his chair looking resigned, I narrow my eyes at this, do I sense guilty?

"The kids grandfather owned a Blue eyes white dragon card" he says, I look to him surprised at this, but then I can piece things together myself,

"And you wanted to purchase this card, they refused, so you challenged him into a duel for it" I say, he nods at this, he can be a little predictable, but at the same time it is what any of us would do if we got the chance to have a card that we were missing from our deck.

"I duelled the grandfather, and ripped the card, not wanting it after it was used against me. And I wanted to punish him further. Then his grandson, Yugi Moto challenged me to a duel, as I said I believed I was winning until he brought Exodia out, I lost and then…I felt different" he says, I frown at this,

"You seem different…I mean if you came and hugged me last month I would have thought that something was wrong, not that I didn't like it, it's just we all know you're not exactly a teddy bear" I say smirking teasingly at him, he narrows his eyes at me but I know it's in jest.

"Your right, I need to get my head straight, especially for this Duellist Kingdom tournament your father has on its way" he says, I look down at this, praying that he will reconsider attending this tournament, I don't want to see him get hurt.

"Well listen, I wish I could stay longer but I believe I will be asked for by my father soon, he said there was a meeting today and he wanted me there for it. If anything, else happens just give me a call ok?" I say, getting up, the two of them doing the same and walking me out of the office and up towards the roof.

"Call us to let us know you got there safe" Seto says, giving me another hug, I smile into it, I could get used to this,

"Be careful Seto, just remember you will always be the best to both Mokuba and me" I say, giving him a squeeze, he smiles down at me for this and nods in understanding.

"Try to stay out of trouble ok Mokuba?" I say, giving him a hug after bending down on one knee to be at his height,

"No promises" he says, I smile at this laughing a little with him, then after straightening up I walk towards the helicopter where Peter is still waiting,

"Back home please Peter" I say, he nods at this, I buckle up before waving to the Kaiba brothers who wave back, I have to say it was surprising to see the changes in Seto today, I can't remember the last time he hugged me, and we have known each other since we were early teenagers, when Gozaburo would bring them with him to my father's parties, that's where I first met them.

Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, is replacing an old story I did that I think needed some serious editing, hope you all enjoy

Outfit (Imagine black knee-length boots instead of the shoes):

.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine POV

 _Flashback – 10 years ago_

" _Papa do I have to wear this dress? It's so puffy!" I whine, looking up at my papa, him wearing his traditional red suit, he's comfortable though! I'm having to wear a red poufy dress with far too many frills,_

" _My dear you look beautiful in this dress, you'll be the most beautiful one of all" he says, smiling at me happily, I don't get see him this happy often so when he says this I smile widely at him for this, deciding that I won't whine anymore about the dress. If it makes papa happy then I'll just suck it up._

" _Now come along let us greet our guests" he says taking my hand and leading us outside, I catch a last-minute glimpse of my reflection, thankful that papa allowed my silvery hair to mostly stay down, I hate it when my hair has to go in a bun, however I have the top half of my hair up with the rest falling to my elbows._

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen! On behalf of myself and my beautiful daughter Jasmine here, we are delighted to have you all here" Papa says after the doors open up for us, before us is a lot of people all dressed in their finest for my father's charity ball. It's been the talk of the year, I mostly stayed out of the way, but papa likes to keep me involved, asking for my opinions and asking my help in some areas, wanting me to learn how to do all these tasks and jobs for when I am older._

 _Everyone applauses at my father's appearance, I smile politely, hands holding the other in front of me,_

" _Now my only wish is for you all to enjoy your night here with us, and I do hope you like our entertainment, and please do attend the auction where all the payments will be going to the charity, thank you and enjoy" he says, I clap as well as the others to my papa, he places his hand on my shoulder, I look up at him in response,_

" _Let us mingle my dear" he says, I smile and nod in agreement, he takes my hand and we begin to talk with others, most people are partners in my father's business with some of their families, or people whom he wishes to partner with or have them join his business. I haven't met a lot of these people before but I suppose this will be my future so I will need to remember names and faces._

" _Ah Gozaburo, I'm so glad you could make it" papa says, I look to where he is facing to see a man coming to us, oddly wearing a similar suit to papa, dark haired with a moustache,_

" _It was a pleasure to receive your invitation Pegasus, might I introduce you to my two adopted sons, Seto and Mokuba" he says, I narrow my eyes slightly, he seemed to enthlasis the words 'Adopted' like someone showing off a prized dog breed or something._

 _I look in front of me to see a young boy, long black hair and in a white suit that looks like the tie is a little too tight him, and beside him is I assume the older brother who looks roughly my age or a little older, short brown hair with blue eyes the same as the young boy, possibly proving them to be brothers by blood and wearing an almost twin suit to his brothers._

" _It is a pleasure to have you with us, might I introduce my daughter Jasmine" papa says, I smile up at him before looking to Gozaburo and his two sons, just my papa saying that I am his daughter is all he needs to say,_

" _It's nice to meet you all" I say smiling politely at him then smiling a little brighter at the brothers, Mokuba smiling at me shyly and Seto smiling but I'm not too sure if is genuine or just for politeness,_

" _I'm starting to feel thirsty papa, I'm just going to the drinks table" I say, looking to my papa, he smiles and nods,_

" _Alright my dear" he says, resting his hand on my shoulder, I smile happily at him for this, just that small gesture makes me feel the love he has for me,_

" _Would you like me to get you anything papa?" I ask, looking to him in question,_

" _No thank you my dear, I already asked Neal for one" he says, I smile at this and nod then start to make my way away from them,_

" _Can I go and get a drink too?"_

 _I look behind me to see that Mokuba is looking at me with innocent questionable look, knowing it was him that asked I smile at this about to nod,_

" _Don't be forgetting your manners Mokuba" Gozaburo says, I look to him with an emotionless look, seeing at the corner of my eye that Mokuba is looking down with embarrassment,_

" _I'd be happy to take you Mokuba" I say, he smiles at me for this, taking Seto's hand and comes with me, I smile at him when he looks to me, and he smiles and nods when a little away from our fathers,_

" _How are you enjoying your time with us?" I ask, taking a glass of orange juice, taking another for Mokuba as he couldn't reach, he smiles at me for this in thanks,_

" _It's a big place, I think it's even bigger than our home" says Mokuba, I smirk at this, it's nice not to have to speak formal for a little while,_

" _it's nice to get away from studies" Seto says, I smile and nod in agreement,_

" _It is, what subjects do you like most enjoy?" I ask, looking to him questionably,_

" _Business and management, my tutors say that I have a great mind for it" he says,_

" _That's a good thing considering your heir to the Kaiba company" I say, he nods in agreement,_

" _What do you like?" Mokuba asks, I smile at him for this,_

" _The same actually, and I enjoy the arts" I say, they nod at this,_

" _Sorry I must be quite boring" I say, smiling apologetically, they chuckle a little but in jest, shaking their heads,_

" _You're a lot nicer to talk to then the other people we spoke to" Mokuba says,_

" _Thank you" I say,_

" _Ok away from school and work and stuff what do you like to do for fun?" I ask, leading them to a corner where some seats are and we sit down together,_

" _I like to play chess myself, Mokuba tends to play with me" Seto says, I lighten up at this,_

" _I love playing chess! My father taught me, I love coming up with different strategies. I like to think it helps me with playing cards" I say, they look at me from this,_

" _What cards do you play?" Mokuba asks, both looking at me curiously,_

" _Duel Monster cards. I know typical considering my dad invented the game, but I love it" I say,_

" _I play it too, Mokuba gave me my first card" Seto says, I smile widely at this, enjoying this,_

" _What card is it?" I ask, eager to hear,_

" _Blue eyes white dragon" he says, I smile widely at this, wait until he finds out!_

" _That's one of my favourites too" I say he smiles at me for this, and this time I know its genuine, they both seem a lot more relaxed to me, our conversations going to different subjects and hobbies that we each enjoy, but I can see unlike Seto that Mokuba isn't relaxing back into the seat as much as Seto, I look to see what the cause could be and then my eyes go back to his tie,_

" _I'm sorry, Mokuba is that tie on too tight?" I ask, looking to him a little worriedly, he looks down looking embarrassed,_

" _Yeah, Gozaburo did it but it's too tight, I asked him to loosen it a little but he wouldn't" he says, I look to him more concerned, if it's too tight it could hurt him,_

" _I tried loosening it or even taking it off but it won't budge, he tied it too tightly" Seto says, who I see is looking at Mokuba worriedly, I look to them both and nod then, I stand up after putting my glass on the table,_

" _If you would both kindly follow me" I say, they stand up hesitantly, and I lead them through the room, then go to a door and lead them out,_

" _Wont we get in trouble if we leave the party?" Mokuba asks, I look to him at this, seeing the worry and fear of being told off,_

" _Don't worry, you're with me, I can vouch for you" I say, leading them through a couple of corridors until finally reaching my private study room,_

" _Mokuba you sit down and don't lean back" I say, making my way to my desk and getting a pair of scissors out, then walking over to him, going to my knees in front of him, Seto stood beside Mokuba, watching protectively, eyes wearily when seeing me with scissors in hand,_

" _I'm going to cut the tie off, I promise to be careful, but I need you to stay still Mokuba" I say, he nods at this, then sits straight, I look up to Seto in question, wanting to make sure he is ok with me doing this, he nods at me after a second's thought, I understand his hesitation, Mokuba is his brother he would be protective of him._

 _Carefully I take the tie a little away from Mokuba's neck with a finger, then put the scissors to it and then very carefully I cut it off, threading it off the collar of Mokuba's shirt._

" _Thank you" Mokuba says, looking relieved and in less pain, able to lead back more, I smile at him for this, unbuttoning his shirt by two buttons but look at his neck worriedly when I see that there is a red line all around his neck where the tie was hurting him._

" _I have some cream, are you allergic to anything Mokuba? Your neck is very red from the tie" I say, he looks at me then to Seto, who I see looks to see for himself and his eyes widen at the red mark around his neck, I can see anger in his expression which I don't blame, I only met these two barely two hours ago and I feel anger towards Gozaburo for hurting Mokuba like this, how could he be so careless?_

" _He's ok with creams, he's only allergic to nuts" he says, I nod at this, then stand back up and go to my desk and after putting my scissors away I bring a bit of cream out from another drawer and go back over to Mokuba, sitting by his side,_

" _Do you want to do this Seto? I don't want to make Mokuba uncomfortable" I say, showing him the tub of cream, he nods at this, and takes the cream before sitting on the other side of Mokuba and begins applying the cream on Mokuba's neck, I see his shoulders tense now and again, I assume from some areas being sorer then others,_

" _it will help the healing" I say, to them both,_

" _Thank you, Jasmine" Mokuba says, I smile at him for this, happy to have been of help, my eyes meet Seto's and I see him growing a smile and nods in appreciation, I smile back._

" _Come on, we better get back before we're missed" I say, handing Mokuba his tie which he puts in his pocket of his suit jacket._

" _So, what cards do you have in your deck Jasmine?" Seto asks, I smile at this, Seto doesn't seem the type to open up or talk a lot, but it's nice that he seems to be opening up to me,_

" _I like dragon types and spell casters" I say, he nods at this, seeming to be happy with my choice,_

" _What's your favourite card?" Mokuba asks, I smirk at this,_

" _Blue eyes white dragon" I say, they look to me and smile._

" _I mean in your deck, Jasmine" Mokuba says, who seems to be smirking a little which I return,_

" _Blue eyes white dragon" I say with a giggle, they both look at me with shock,_

" _You have a blue eyes white dragon?" Seto asks, looking to me in shock, I smile at this and nod,_

" _Yep, and it's never let me down" I say the three of us continuing down the last corridor,_

" _I don't think your dad made many of those dragon's, did he?" Seto asks, looking to me curiously, I frown trying to remember,_

" _I think he made five? Maybe six I'm not too sure" I say, opening the door with a little help from Seto, these big doors are not exactly light!_

" _What other cards do you have Seto?" I ask, looking to him curiously, he's about to ask when I hear some shouting, drawing our attention,_

" _Where is my daughter Gozaburo? She was with your boys now she is missing!"_

 _Papa?_

 _I hurry over to his voice, hearing Seto and Mokuba following me, seeing a large crowd gathered in the middle of the room,_

" _Papa?" I say, the people crowding part for me to get through for me to see papa standing facing Gozaburo, his eyes go to me immediately from where they were glaring at Gozoburo, and hurries over to me, bringing me into a tight hug which I go into more then willingly,_

" _My dear! Where have you been? I have been worried!" he says, looking to me urgently after putting his hands on my shoulders to look at me properly,_

" _Did these Kaiba boys do something to you?" he asks, my eyes widen at this, shaking my head at this in answer,_

" _No papa, I took them to show them some of my paintings in my study" I say, he seems to be looking at me for possible injuries maybe but must not see anything – as there isn't anything – and relaxes,_

" _I owe you and your boys an apology, Gozaburo. I over reacted" papa says, after standing up straight and facing him,_

" _I accept your apology – w-what happened to your tie?" his eyes immediately going to Mokuba near me, I look to him to see him looking at him shyly, clinging to Seto's side, slowly taking his broken tie out of his pocket, which as soon as he sees it, his eyes seem to take on a haze of anger that even frightens me some._

" _What have you done to it? I told you to keep it on Mokuba, you must look smart for occasions such as this, do you wish to not look dignified in front of our host?" he asks, looking angrier as he carries, on, I step away from papa and in front of Mokuba, an urge of protectiveness surging through me,_

" _It was me Mr Kaiba, I cut it off Mokuba" I say, knowing that everyone's eyes are on me, especially Gozaburo,_

" _You – why?" he asks, still looking angry but trying to look calmer, for appearances sake of course._

" _Mokuba was displaying signs of discomfort, so I looked at it and found it was far too tight on him, so I took him and Seto to my study room and cut it off, he had red marks all around his neck from it, I gave Seto some cream to put on the marks. You may need to talk to the person who checked their ties. If they had tightened it any more then it would have broken the skin and he would have been bleeding" I say, keeping a business look about me, one my papa taught me, I know it was him who tightened the tie, but if I say so he would be more outraged, embarrassment is much better. This way our guests will still work with him and his business but will remember the lack of care and attention he has to his children._

" _I will do just that Miss Pegasus, I thank you for helping my son" he says, after straightening and seeming to have calmed himself, I make a light smile and nod, I look around at the others looking at us still._

" _Please ladies and gentlemen, this is still a party, just a simple misunderstanding. And very easily rectified as you have seen. Play on!" I say loudly and the musicians smile at me and nod, some of the guests laughing at having a child diffuse the attention, but I spot some respected looks aimed at me._

" _Very well done my dear. I am very proud of you" papa says, I look to him and smile, he gives me a one-armed hug which I go into._

" _Thank you, Jasmine" Mokuba says, I look to him and nod to him and Seto who I see is looking at me as if he were working something out._

" _Come along everyone, the auction is about to begin" papa says, both he and I walk side-by-side to the front row of chairs where the auction is set up in the next room._

 _Later in the evening –_

" _Thank you again for coming" Papa says, us seeing Gozaburo and Seto and Mokuba, all about to leave._

" _We thank you for inviting us" Gozaburo says, I nod at this, then look to Mokuba and Seto, I smile at them then step forward,_

" _I hope we will meet again, it was very nice speaking to you both" I say, they smile at this, unexpectedly Mokuba hugs me, I smile at this and wrap my arms around him,_

" _I hope we see you again too Jasmine" he says, I nod at him at this after we come out of the hug,_

" _Seto, would you and Mokuba like to come with me and papa to a duel monsters tournament next week? I think you would both enjoy it" I say, he looks at me shocked from this then smiles and nods at me from,_

" _We'll look forward to it" he says, I smile wide at this,_

" _I will contact you to make plans when to pick them up Gozaburo" papa says, I see him nod in reply, though I can see a look of disinterest, must not be fan of the game, no wonder I don't like him._

 _I wave them goodbye and for the rest of the hour papa and I say goodbye to the rest of our guests,_

" _I think it went rather well my dear" papa says, I nod in agreement,_

" _Is it ok that they come with us papa, I know I should have asked you before inviting them" I say looking worried to papa, he smiles at me for this,_

" _not at all my dear, I'm happy that you made some friends and I think we will be seeing more of them very soon. However, I must admit I would rather you not spend as much time with Gozaburo, not alone anyway" he says I nod at this in agreement,_

" _Agreed" I say._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter look forward to your thoughts on this x_


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine POV

Present Day –

"I already told you I am not wearing a dress when greeting the duellists" I say, my arms crossed over my chest standing in the dining room, father stood by the fireplace with me about a foot away,

"But you are my princess of my kingdom, it is the symbol I have of you here" he says, a glass of his red wine in hand,

"I want respect and a challenge father, not for them to take one look at me and laugh. I'm not going to stand there in a giant dress that will constrict me" I say, he sighs at this, then looks back to me after gazing at the fire,

"Alright, you may wear what you wish for the greetings" he says, I nod with a light smile in thanks, there is no way I am wearing a dress, especially not one that he was on about me wearing.

"Why were the big five here father? They've been coming more often what do they want?" I ask, accepting a drink from the waiter,

"That is my business, how are the arrangements coming along?" he asks, I frown at this, worried about what he is up to, just seems to be getting worse.

"Everything's fine, however I saw another invitation being sent but didn't see a name" I say, looking to him questioningly, he grins at this, he's done something

"I've invited a young duellist who I have found has great potential, real spirit. His name is Yugi Moto" he says, but my eyes widen as soon as he says that name.

"Yugi Moto, I've heard of him" I say, remembering Seto telling me of his duel with this Yugi,

"Yes, he is the duellist to who beat Seto Kaiba, so I invited him" he says, I frown at him for this,

"A duellist we have never heard of before, beats Seto Kaiba with a heck of a lot of luck. And you invite him to duellist kingdom to contend with other players to get the title king of games?" I say, not liking this at all,

"Now now my dear, don't let your feelings for the elder Kaiba get in the way of our plans" he says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Your plans" I mutter quietly, taking a sip of the wine, needing it, but father steps closer to me, my attention fully on him,

"Nothing is more important my dear. Once we have the souls needed, your mother will be back and we will be complete" he says, I put my drink down on the table by us,

"Father, we are a family! You and me, mother died and we both miss her, but we shouldn't ruin other people's lives to try to do something that shouldn't be done. She's gone. Why can't you be happy with what you have?" I ask, desperately looking at him with need, wanting – needing him to realise that what he is doing is evil.

"You were just an infant when she died, you won't remember but she kept us all together, she was the strength I needed and I need her back" he says, his eyes having that glare in them,

"Why am I not good enough for you father? All my life I have done all I can to please you, anything you wanted I did, as long as it made you happy. Why isn't that enough?" I ask, tears running down my eyes, turning and walking away from him, opening and slamming the doors closed behind me.

Hurriedly I go to my room, bringing my phone out of my pocket and calling Seto,

"Jasmine are you alright?" Seto answers,

"Seto you need to listen to me, you need to stay away from duellist kingdom, do not come to the game, keep yourself and Mokuba away and don't trust the big five" I say, locking my bedroom door securely,

"Jasmine, Mokuba is missing! I don't know where he is" he says, my eyes widen at this,

"Where are you?" I ask, going onto my computer trying to think of something that might stop all this,

"I'm at the summer house, I can't access my company's mainframe. My main computer has told me I have been locked out" he says, I frown at this, what the heck is going on?

"The big five have been speaking with my father, I've seen them having meetings but I don't know what it's been about, I never got invited to the meetings. Seto my father is going mad, he's…he thinks he can bring my mother back from the dead by using the soul of the winner for his tournament. I don't know what to think. He's obsessed Seto, I've tried talking him out of all this so many times…I'm frightened" I say, tears running down my cheeks.

"That's insane…you need to get out of there" he says, I'm glad I can tell him this, he knows as well as I do that magic and sorcery the likes my father is convinced he can do, don't exist,

"I can't, I need to do something. I need to help these people. I need to help you find Mokuba and help get you your company back" I say, wiping my tears away,

"Alright, I'll call you if I find anything out" he says,

"Same" I say, hanging up. Typing in some codes and getting into company's files, trying to get an idea of why my father is being associated with the big five of all people.

Digging further in I start to learn some new things, father's involvement with the big five, emails and transactions. They want KaibaCorp, they want the money that Seto has worked so hard to get for his company, I always knew they were too greedy and creeps. I look more into the information they have been passing along to one another, frowning further, they want KaibaCorp but they can't without Seto…or Mokuba!

That's why he's gone missing they must have him!

I reach for my phone but find there's no signal, that's not possible we always have signal.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I turn in my chair from this,

"Miss Pegasus, your father wishes to speak with you" says Peter from the other side of the door, I frown at this, standing and making my way to the door, opening it to see him there. I nod to him and he leads me out,

"What's happening Peter?" I ask, but he doesn't say anything, damn I don't like this.

He leads me to father's tower, I first look to the painting of my mother, wishing beyond anything that she were here. Then look to my father who is looking down at his desk, I see three cards next to one another, two are blank, but one has what I can just see is an image of an elderly man looking out of the photograph, as if to me with a look of plead, like he's trapped…oh no.

I look to father, there's no way his theories were true, he can't capture souls…can he?

"Father what have you done?" I ask, looking at him fearfully,

"Jasmine you have been very naughty, warning Seto-Boy of my plans. You are forcing me to do this my dear" he says, I frown at this, then suddenly feel my wrists being held and look in time to see chain cuffs on my wrists, two men on either side of me, I look to father shocked, he's…he's chaining me up.

"F-father?" I ask, feeling myself shake,

"I cannot have you meddling my dear. You are going to stay put in the cells, where you will be safe and not cause trouble" he says, then nodding to the men who begin to lead me out, but just as we stand in front of father I dig my heels in forcing us to stop,

"You want mother back so badly? Take my soul then! You clearly don't care about me! You haven't since she died! So use my soul to get her back!" I shout, tears running down my cheeks, he wants her back so badly I will help him by giving my soul to bring her back, id do anything to end this madness.

"No, my dear, when your mother is back then we will be a family" he says, his hand on my cheek affectionately, but I stop myself from crying out loud, tears flooding down my cheeks,

"I used to think you and I were a family. I love you father, you are all I need, I wish that were the same case with you" I say, looking away from him, not wanting to hear anymore from him and start walking away, the two men following behind me, I practically lead them to the cells. Letting them lock me inside.

"Your food will be brought in an hour" Peter says, I nod at this, looking away to the wall, rubbing my wrists from where I had the chains on.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine POV

I look up a few hours after I had eaten my meal to see the guards coming and dragging someone with them, why have they brought a kid with them…Mokuba!

"Mokuba!" I cry getting up but only being able to take two steps before I'm forced to stop because of these damn chains still on my ankles,

"Jasmine!" he says, his eyes on me now, struggling to get the guards off them,

"George! Let him in here with me! He won't struggle I promise" I say, looking to the guard on the left, he looks from me to the other guard holding Mokuba,

"She'll keep him quiet" he says, and they both agree and bring Mokuba over to my cell, opening the door and bringing Mokuba in, but surprising me, they chain his ankles to the wall by my own, I hurriedly bring him into my arms, holding him steady so he won't fall, carefully bringing us down to the floor, my arms around him as his around me, my heart clenches when he starts to cry,

"Thank you, George" I say, looking up at him, he nods at me for this and they both leave after locking our cell,

"Mokuba where have you been?" I ask, having wondered where he might be, I did think he might have been taken to the dungeons as he is my father's prisoner but when I arrived here I found him absent,

"I was taken by the big five, then your dad's guards took me to a tower to stay, but I escaped, I found Yugi and his friends, someone tried to pretend they were Seto, they even had his cards, they had the blue eyes white dragons too, all three of them. But I got taken away before the duel between Yugi and the fake Seto ended. I think Yugi won, but that creep that pretended to be Seto…he was weird, kept making out that he was the darkness that was in Seto until Yugi released him, but that kind of stuff is crazy, right?" he asks, looking up at me with tears in his eyes, I stroke his hair comfortingly,

"I'm not sure what to think anymore Mokuba, at this rate I don't even know what to believe, my father has gone insane, I tried to help Seto with sending him information but I got logged out and then brought to my dad, he told me all this is so that we can get my mother back…but…it's insane, all of this is insane. But I won't let him hurt you Mokuba" I say, giving him a squeeze, his head resting on my shoulder as I lay my back against the wall.

"Seto will save us Jasmine, I know he will" he says, I nod at this with a smile, the faith he has in Seto has always made my heart swell, those two are the best example of family, they would do anything for them.

"Meal time!"

We both look up to see one of the guards bringing in a tray with food and water for us both, I nod in thanks, keeping Mokuba to my side still just in case, I watch him leave after leaving the tray on the floor near us,

"Come on Mokuba, you need to eat" I say, pulling the tray to us, finding two small loaves of bread, an apple and a glass of water for us each.

A little while after we're finished I decided to rest back against the wall, Mokuba snuggled into my side, my arm around him protectively, I keep my eyes open but I let my body relax, not going to sleep but allowing myself rest.

"My brother will come for us, I know he'll come like he always does, like the day he came for me after mum and dad past away. Pegasus thinks that by keeping me locked away, he can take over your company KaibaCorp, but Pegasus doesn't know you like I do, heck when we were growing up, you never lost at anything, you'd never give up, you just keep on going until you had beaten everyone. And you're going to beat Pegasus the same way, so come and rescue me big brother. Come soon" he says, he must have thought that I was asleep, seeing him bringing out his locked to look at the photograph of Seto when he was younger, I smile at the image.

"What's happened to you brother? Why haven't you come? You promised you would always be there for me, well where are you? You never failed me before. You always come through for me, so where are you now Seto, why haven't you found me? I need you, Jasmine needs you. Why haven't you stopped Pegasus?" he says.

I rub his arm, catching his attention,

"He's coming Mokuba, nothing will stop him from finding you, he may get stopped by some of the guards or some of the traps my father may have set up, but none of those will stop him from coming" I say, he looks to me and then smiles and nods, I bring him closer to my side hugging him close, him resting his head on me. That he feels safe with me makes me feel happy, I've known this boy ever since that party many years ago, I'd give my life for him, do anything for him, both he and Seto know this.

"Mokuba" I look up in surprise as well as Mokuba, in front of our cell is Seto!

"Seto? Seto its you" Mokuba says, straightening up, I smile widely at him,

"Yeah, it's me" he says, his eyes going from Mokuba to me,

"Jasmine why are you down here?" he asks, my smile faltering at this,

"For helping you and Mokuba, trying to stop my father, he's gone mad Seto" I say, he nods at this, I help Mokuba stand up and stand up myself beside him,

"I always knew you'd come and rescue us, always" Mokuba says, I smile down at him then to Seto,

"So, what now? I bet you have some high tech plan to get us out of –" but I catch him just in time when he tries to walk to Seto but the chains around his ankles stop him from going further,

"Stay still kiddo" Seto says,

"Ok, whatever you say big brother" Mokuba says, I smile at him for this,

"Just give me one second to pick this lock" he says, crouching in front of where the keyhole is on the door to the cell, but in the shadows behind him I see something move,

"Well, well, the brothers Kaiba, reunited at last" father says, I stare at him in fear, bringing Mokuba behind me,

"Bravo Kaiba, bravo, I knew nothing would stop you from getting here" he says, Seto looking at him now,

"You conniving snake, I should take you down for what you've done to Mokuba, and for Jasmine, your own daughter" Seto says, looking at father, both in front of the cell,

"Don't be ridiculous Kaiba boy, in my dungeon in my castle, in my realm, the only one who makes threats, is me" he says, and suddenly his eye…his golden eye shines blindingly, I see it directing at Mokuba who I hadn't noticed had come forward slightly, but quickly I pull him behind me out of fathers sight, but I feel….like I'm being pulled….snatched out of my body, what's happening?!

Seto POV

I hear a scream whilst I shielded my eyes from that light, but just as it came it it disappears, but then I hear a thud and chains dropping,

"Jasmine!"

I look to the cell where I heard Mokuba's cry, only to see Jasmine's body lying face down on the floor,

"Jasmine!" I say trying to get into the cell but the bars keeping me out, Mokuba turning her so she is facing up, only for me to see her eyes…bare, emotionless.

"No! look what you did! You evil brat!" shouts Pegasus, I look to him in shock, seeing him furiously looking at Mokuba, then I look to his hand, seeing him holding a card…and seeing who is on the card.

Jasmine is in the card, looking terrified, her arms wrapped around her, tears down her cheeks, the most scared I have ever seen her…but that's not possible!

"I was to capture your soul not hers! But she had to hide you behind her, taking your place! No I will release her later. But you are still going to join her!" he shouts, I try to stop him but that light comes again, I kick and ram my body against the bars but it won't budge.

Then the light disappears, and Mokuba's body is on the floor beside Jasmine's, Pegasus laughing, I look to him with rage,

"You monster! What have you done? What have you done to them?" I demand,

"It's just a little trick" he says, now holding another card in his hand, but this one is of Mokuba, looking out of the card as if looking at me, looking terrified,

"Tell me, what have you done?" I ask, glaring at him

"I've ensured your co-operation. For you see, Mokuba, and now Jasmine's soul are now imprisoned in a place the locks can't be picked" he says,

"Your mad" I say, what he is saying is impossible, it can't be real, but what else could possibly have happened to Mokuba and Jasmine?

"And there they will remain Kaiba boy, until you beat me in a duel" he says, I look at him surprised, taken aback by his response,

"A duel? You? Now? Fine I'll do anything" I say, anything to help my brother and best friend, but he shakes his head no,

"Not just yet Kaiba, you must first earn the privilege to duel me. And you can only do that by defeating Yugi in a duel" he says, I stare at him in shock, defeat Yugi?

"And if you can't win against him, Mokuba's soul will stay mine forever. So, what will it be Seto Kaiba, do you care enough about your brother's life to try and save his soul? Not that you have much of a choice, Mokuba's soul belongs to me, so life like, but you probably preferred him in the flesh, didn't you? Much like you did my daughter, she too will stay within her new dungeon until she learns to behave" he says, I glare at him angrily, how dare he! What kind of monster is he?

"You're not human!" I shout, restraining myself from attacking him,

"Quite human actually, just extraordinary gifted" he says, throwing something from his pocked to the floor at my feet,

"Here, you'll need these for your duel with Yugi" he says, I look at him confused, why is he doing all this, it sounds like some big plan but I don't understand why he is doing all this,

"Why are you doing this?" I ask,

"My reasons are none of your concern, maybe I just enjoy the struggle, the constant tug of war between you and Yugi boy. Or maybe I want something your incapable of comprehending, something you'll end up delivering to me all tied up in a bow" he says, but his damn riddles just make me angrier and more frustrated,

"Talk straight, what do you want?" I ask,

"Want? I want to see if your capable of defeating little Yugi boy in a duel, and only if you successfully crush him in a humiliating defeat will you get the opportunity to duel me, then if you beat me, I promise to restore your brother's soul, and allow you to take Jasmine away" he says,

"For now, I have no choice but to play your game, but soon, as soon as I beat Yugi, I'll be back and you had better keep good on your promise to restore my brother and Jasmine, because if you don't I promise I will take great pleasure is removing your soul from your body my own way" I say angrily, as soon as I defeat him and have Mokuba and Jasmine released I'll take them far away from here.

He only laughs, but I only glare as I retrieve the stars from the ground and after taking my suitcase I leave, with only a last minute glace at Mokuba and Jasmine, I will save them, no matter what the cost!

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this, let me know in reviews what you think and will do my best to update as soon as possible x


	5. Chapter 5

No-One's POV

Looking down at the card in hand, Pegasus felt a tug in his chest at the sight before him, of the fear and pain in the eyes of his daughter, the distinct look of betrayal, the thought that his powers had done this, even by mistake, made him ill.

But he knew that if he brought her out of the shadow realm, she would only interfere, possibly even get herself hurt. No, for now even in a fearful place such as the shadow realm, she is best kept safe there.

Tucking her card safely in his inside blazer pocket where she would be safe, he walks out of the dining room and makes his way to the arena, having watched the dual between Seto and Yugi, the dramatic display put on was both amusing and entertaining, watching Seto literally put his life on the line for the dual, it was quite intriguing, the lengths he was willing to go for his brother and for Jasmine even he had to admit were admirable.

But unfortunately, that was to be dismissed, as this was only the next step, he only now needed two more cards and Cecilia would finally be brought back to him, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Followed by two of his men he made his way down to the arena, knowing that Kaiba would be waiting, also having heard that three other duellists had made it through into the castle, the pieces were finally coming to place.

"Where is my brother and Jasmine?" Seto asks when his eyes find Pegasus when the doors open before him on the other side of the arena. This making Pegasus chuckle darkly,

"What? No how are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba-boy. Wait don't tell me that my kidnapping your little brother Mokuba, seizing your company and keeping my daughter from you has put a rift between us. It was nothing personal" Pegasus says, now standing just feet away from Seto, his words were true however, this wasn't personal, in fact he did like the eldest Kaiba, a lot of potential, respect and a high duty to his family, all traits he could relate to.

"Besides it's not like I hurt your kid brother, he's perfectly safe, in fact you can have him back if you like, just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. I mean one little victory shouldn't be a problem for the duel monsters world champ" he says,

The duellists and friends above on the observation platform look down at Seto shocked, already having learned from the duel between Seto and Yugi that Seto was fighting for his brother and some girl, they now learn that this girl whom he mentioned was Pegasus' daughter, most of them having not even know that Pegasus even have a daughter,

"How could you losers not know who Jasmine Pegasus is? She's the heiress to this whole kingdom and his company, she's been at every event and tournament either with or without Pegasus" Bandit Keith says to them, drawing their attention to him, himself having been to tournaments and won most of them until that one duel that ruined his life because of Pegasus himself. He had always seen his daughter though, met a few times too.

"Yeah she's a nice girl too, I'm surprised actually that we haven't met with her yet, she was supposed to be at the meeting party when we all arrived here" Mai says, she also having met Jasmine a few times, counting her as one of her few friends even.

"And Kaiba knows her too" Yugi says, his eyes going down to the scene between Seto and Pegasus

"I hope your looking forward to this Kaiba, because I have been for quite some time" Pegasus says after making Kaiba aware that they had an audience above.

"Good" Kaiba says, now taking his duel disc out of his suitcase and throwing one to Pegasus who caught it surprised at the device,

"Then you'll have no problem duelling with this, well?" he says, seeing that Pegasus is looking at the device curious and obviously not knowing what it is or how it works,

"You want to duel me with your latest contraption? But I don't even know how this silly device even works, do I spin it like a dop or roll it like a ball?" he says, rolling the device itself behind him, his men going after it,

"Cut the theatrics!" Seto says, annoyed by how Pegasus was treating his device.

"Ooh! Kaiba means business! Ok then, how about we settle this like businessmen would. I'll agree to use your system, if you agree to a request that I have" Pegasus says,

"What?" Seto asks, already on edge,

"Nothing that would change the game of course, I just want someone else to operate your little device for me" Pegasus says,

Bandit Keith instantly tensing at the memories of how Pegasus defeated him doing similar,

"I smell a rat" he says, loud enough for all in the room to hear,

"I assure you, I'll still make all the strategic decisions, the game play won't change at all" Pegasus says,

"So why the request? Why not fight your own battle for once in your life?" asks Seto, annoyed at how Pegasus seems to have a useless request when he would be making all the decisions in the move but having someone else using the device,

Pegasus claps his hands in a commanding way,

"Show Kaiba the lad that I request" Pegasus says, and from this command, the door behind him opens to reveal Mokuba standing with chains around his wrists, he looks terrible and his head facing down with no life within his eyes.

"Mokuba! It's me" Seto says, looking at Mokuba but not seeing any response, a shot of pain hitting in his heart at his motionless brother who only stares at him with no emotion, no response to him,

"I apologise if he doesn't seem quite like himself, but I happen to find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage once I have made an extraction of sorts" Pegasus, in silent delight at the sight of Seto shaking,

"You monster!" Seto says, this only earning a chuckle from Pegasus,

"Now- now Kaiba, petty insults aren't the way to get your brothers soul back" Pegasus says, showing to Seto the card with this image of Mokuba within the shadow realm, this shocking Seto to his core,

"I told you your brother was perfectly safe and he is, how long he remains that way is up to you. Beat me in a duel and I will release him as promised, but fail, and not only will his soul remain in bondage, yours will join it" Pegasus says.

"To save your brother you'll have to defeat me" Pegasus says,

"Defeat you? I'll crush you!" shouts Seto angrily,

"So, its settled then, we will use your newest invention, but your brother will operate it for me" Pegasus says, the device now being handed to Mokuba,

"Wait Pegasus!" Seto says, stopping Pegasus,

"What's the matter Kaiba-boy? This was your own idea, using your own system sure to give you an advantage" Pegasus says, seeing Seto now looking down in aggravation, unable to duel his own little brother,

"He's been through enough already" Seto says,

"Alright fine, if you don't think your brother is up for it, we'll use a stronger individual" Pegasus says, smiling darkly, at this Seto looks up in alarm, to then see two guards coming down where Mokuba was brought from, there seeing walking between them Jasmine, her eyes as empty as Mokuba's, Seto slightly aware that her clothes has been changed into a red dress, Pegasus' idea no doubt, but just as Mokuba's eyes are as blank and lifeless, so are Jasmine's.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Seto shouts angrily,

"You don't seem to think that Mokuba will be strong enough for this duel, so I will be kind and still allow us to use your device, but with the same conditions, only I choose to have my daughter operate your device, after all, she did help you design it" Pegasus says, his hand resting now on Jasmine's shoulder, Mokuba silently handing the device to Jasmine now, whom wordlessly took it from him.

Seeing them both in front of him, simply staring at him, but without those smiles that they would always have around each other and with him, it broke Kaiba's heart, he took a deep breath, his eyes on Jasmine,

"No, even if you are calling the shots Pegasus, I will not duel against Jasmine" he says,

"You win Pegasus, we wont use the device, we'll duel on your terms, just keep my little brother and Jasmine out of this" Seto says, this causing Pegasus to grin darkly, happy with the result,

"Fine by me, take the lad away, but take my daughter to my observation seat, it is after all in the brochure of this tournament that she would attend the duels within the castle" Pegasus says, this earning a glare from Seto, seeing both the people he loved dearly being taken away,

"You creep" Seto says, hating Pegasus with all his will,

"Watch yourself Kaiba, you're in my world now" Pegasus says, clicking his fingers, this causing the walkway that they were on to separate between them and retract, then a giant duel arena lowered between them, shocking the guests in the room.

After the system was set, both Kaiba and Pegasus walk onto their own platforms, Jasmine being escorted to a chair to the right of them, this catches Kaiba's eye, seeing her just staring ahead of her made his heart ache, but only fuelled his desire to save both her and his little brother.

"Ready Kaiba?" Pegasus,

"Let's duel!" they both shout, both life points starting at 2000. 


End file.
